


Baracks

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parody, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: During Harry's second year of teaching DADA at Hogwarts, a group of miscreant students has to be taken on a detention trip to ex army training baracks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

AN: This is just for me to take a break from my other fic as I planned this short one out at work this morning.

Professor Potter's quarters: Harry and Hermione

 

"Hadrian it was utter shambles, full blown mayhem. This is getting entirely out of hand, even Minerva has lost the will with this year group. Not even you and Draco were this bad during your last year here. They're not focusing on their NEWTs and the fights between the snakes and lions are atrocious."

"Herm I know, it's awful, even the puffs are doing better than the snakes in my class now. But there's no way in Hades that we can stop it. Minerva's said that she's sorting a kind of detention trip thing for them over the yule holidays. Also just to let you know, we're escorting... Along with Snape."

"Oh come on Harry, I'm sure it'll all be fine whilst we're there. Anyway you two will have to set an example not to fight to the students, you can't go around encouraging house rivalry can you? But I thought that you and Professor Snape had been getting on fairly well since you had started teaching here. I haven't seen you two properly snap at each other for the two years you've been here."

"Yes yes I know Herm, and we have in fact we're quite close. I'm actually more worried about what the Head Mistress has planned for us, it would seem that Dumbledore is still trying to get her to force Snape and I into yet closer spaces."

"Still don't want mystery lover boy to find out then?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"No I really don't anyway Snape knows him and who he is so-"

"Hadrian Potter; are you telling me that Snape knows who your boyfriend is, but I, your best friend, don't?"

"Um, yes?"

"Forget it, I'm sure there's a reason. Anyway we'd best be going to the great hall for dinner else someone will think we've been disposed of again. Do try and ask Professor Snape about escort duty for this trip won't you. It'll only make it even more awkward for us if you don't."


End file.
